tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DJ Spenstar
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nalyd Renrut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 14:32, 31 July 2009 Go to Forum:Subscriptions and you should be able to figure it all out from there. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update It's that time, again. The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy. (Thanks for subscribing) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Stop in the Name of Subscriber News! Attention subscribers. I just posted chapter three of my story Total Drama Amazon! Read it HERE! Also, go join the Total Drama Amazon - Fantasy League and try to win a preview of season four's cast! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Subscriber Update Hey everyone! As many of you know, I have decided to update Total Drama Paradise to make it better! Click here to see the new and improved chapter one! Also, Total Drama Amazon will not have a new chapter this Friday. However, you can read the first five chapters right now! And for those of you who love Total Drama Amazon can go play the Fantasy League right on this wiki! Well, happy reading! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It is an Update! The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Featuring a special TDI cameo. You probably already know, lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The Big Finale The last chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Who will win? Read and find out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality You usually comment on my story before I can send you this message, but here's one. Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Nothing First chapter up of Total Drama Nothing! Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 19:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can you please respond back to me on my talk page on the fanfic wiki? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chapter nine of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Did you check out Total Drama Chaos, Episode 18 yet? -User:KoopaKidJr. Seeing how it was my first go at original format, I wanted to try and it make VERY good because its a really underrated story on the wiki :( Michael-Joe Flicting & Michael-Kaitlyn Shipping FTW!!! :D -User:KoopaKidJr. Oh, Subscriber!!! Guess what, subscriber??? Chapter 2 of Total Sonic Island is finally completed! See various animals jump off a cliff, and find out who is the first to leave the island! What are you waiting for? Go read it now!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter ten of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 19 of Total Drama Chaos is up! Come check it out! -User:KoopaKidJr. Don't forget! Don't forget to sign up for Total Drama Author 4!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Seriously! Sign ups are almost closed! I wanna compete against you! --Goldenshane 01:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Total Drama Chaos Episode 19 of Total Drama Chaos is complete! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter eleven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. It's a special bonus chapter. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 20 of TDChaos is up! Check it out!!! Also, what did you think of Episode 19? -User:KoopaKidJr. I literally just finished reading it when you messaged me. T'was good! Can't wait for more! (Will there be more?) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) That was good. But what do you think of TDChaos Episodes 19 and 20? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter twelve of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Life After Lies Hey, subscriber! Just wanted to let you know that Chapter 14 of Life After Lies is finally up! Enjoy! :D -- I sing the song of the fading 19:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 21 of Total Drama Chaos is up!!! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. A New Camp I created a sequel to the ever-mildly popular Bad Drawingz Iz Us. It's called Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel and, as a subscriber, you are invited to join. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you tell me what you think of my FF.net story, Total Drama Cartoon All Stars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango w/ me, Jay, and Shane? -User:KoopaKidJr. The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Spenny whats up----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 17:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Chapter sixteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey you didn't put my camp on your page Dark dark dark-donpatch! Dude remeber you got those extra immuty idols from the beginning.XD...but it's okay =Hey guess what?= You've been tagged now you must put a random fact about yourself and then give it to anyone except me! OWENAGE! Total Drama Reality Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I try to not post the notice if someone already commented. Your comment wasn't there when I checked last, so... Thanks for reading and liking. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama: Boney Island Reunion Check out the Total Drama: Boney Island reunion, here. I hope you enjoy reading it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter twenty, a bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Come read the exciting finale chapter of Total Drama Reality. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC)